


14

by CelestialxXxAngel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Character Death Fix, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Post-Dark Continent Arc, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialxXxAngel/pseuds/CelestialxXxAngel
Summary: The Fourteenth Prince Woble Hui Guo Ruo! TIME TRAVEL!





	1. That Girl, Awkward.

**Author's Note:**

> Shall we give a try for a time travelling Woble?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is awkward.” She said with a good mirth while still sitting on the lap of the Genei Ryodan’s leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, folks! A newbie here! I am a bit nervous. This is the first time I ever write a fanfic for this fandom. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story!

_Sun in the sky_

_Trees upon the ground_

_Our bodies are from the Earth_

_Our souls come from the Heavens above_

_The sun and the moon sheds light on our hands and feet_

_The nature rejuvenates our bodies_

_Sends our bodies to the wind that blows across the plains_

_Give thanks to the Gods who abode in the heavens for the land of the Kuruta_

_Let our spirits live in everlasting vigor and protection_

_I seek to be capable of sharing the mirth with my people_

_To be capable of sharing their sorrows_

_Offer homage to the people of the Kuruta tribe_

_Let thy blazing scarlet eyes bear witness_

A little girl around the age of ten or so stood infront of the graves of the Kuruta tribe, her recently dyed short hair swayed gently in the wind. Her dark eyes were closed while the prayer was spoken flawlessly from her mouth. Both of her hands were clasped infront of her.

The expression on her face looked too calm and peaceful for one who lived in a world plagued by calamities and infested with dark beings that carried death and despair. 

“Your Majesty? They are here.”

The girl turned around gracefully. The clothes she wore were that of a normal civilian, baring no indication of her being a royalty. A beautiful smile slowly presented itself on her lips.

“Hello. You must be Killua and Alluka.” She addressed the two people that just joined her on the premise.

“It is an honor to meet you, Your Highness. Ah! No,” Killua corrected himself, “It is an honor to meet you, Your Majesty.”

“Hello! It is nice to meet you!” Alluka chirped.

A melodious laugh escaped from her. “Likewise. It is always a pleasure to meet Kurapika‘s friends. Please, just called me Woble.”

Woble Hui Guo Ruo, daughter to Nasubi Hui Guo Ruo and Oito Hui Guo Ruo. The fourteenth prince. The sole survivor of the Dark Continent’s last expedition and current king of the Kakin Empire.

“Alright, Woble. I will ask only once. Are you sure about this?” Killua asked seriously.

 _ **‘You were made king. You have an entire empire to rule for yourself. Are you sure?’**_ A dark voice questioned her.

_‘They taught me how to act like a king but they never taught me how to be a good one. I have come a long way but I am not fit to rule. I refuse to be a puppet king.’_

Power comes with a responsibility. Absolute power corrupts absolutely.

People called her king but she never considered herself to be one. She was a fighter, a warrior, and above all else, a survivor.

A strong resolve shined from her eyes. 

“Yes.” So much emotion was put into that one word.

“My fate and the future that awaits me were already decided from the moment I was born but I have been so blessed by other people…” 

Those who shed their blood for her. Those who fought to the last for her cause. Those who sacrificed themselves to protect her.

After all, there can be no victory without any sacrifices. 

She shook her head. Forget it. She already left that ship and all the horrors in it behind.

“I cannot ever hope to repay their kindness and everything they did for me but if I were given the chance to help them with their struggle, I would take it.”

No matter what they did in the past, the people in the Black Whale didn’t deserve their ending.

Killua smiled at her, “And that‘s why we are here.” Then, he turned to Alluka. “Nanika! Come out!”

Alluka closed her eyes and when she opened them again, the eyes turned all black like a creepy doll. “Aye!”

It was no good if it was Gon or Killua since the one going must be younger than Alluka. By proceed of elimination, the young prince was chosen.

Killua took a deep breath. “So, Woble, remember that you could land anywhere at anytime in the company of any kind of people. It is best to stay alerted and be prepared for anything.”

She winced. Her mind needlessly provided her a gruesome imagination of herself landing in the fourth prince’s room. She let out a curse word that will make her mother gasped in a horrified manner inside her mind.

_**‘I won’t let any harm come to you. I will always protect you.’**_ The voice hissed protectively at her. 

“I am ready.” She said simply.

Killua just smiled in return. This girl will be fine. She was strong in her own way. “Good luck!”

“Nanika! Send Woble to the past!”

“Aye!”

There was a feeling of being pulled and her heart beating wildly like it will burst from her chest. Then, nothingness and a soundless scream for a few terrifying seconds before she materialized out of thin air and landed on someone’s lap.

Ouch.

Her dark eyes met the cold black eyes of the man whose lap was currently occupied by her.

Oh. She knew this man alright. She recognized him even before her eyes landed on the cross that was tattooed on his forehead.

_“WHEN I AM KING, I WILL SURELY CHANGE RYUUSEIGAI!” She shouted at the top of her lung. Her teary eyes fearlessly clashed with a man far older than her whose eyes had the same shade of black as her._

Ah, it felt like such a long time ago. How old was she back then? Four? Five?

She was brought back from her trip to memory land to present from a thumping sound. Apparently, the book that the man held in his hands fell to the dusty floor in surprise.

Thirteen pair of eyes, including the one whose lap she sat on, landed their gaze on her in alerted manner.

 _ **‘Well, at least, it is not Tserriednich.’**_ The voice chuckled darkly in an amused manner.

_‘… Shut up.’_

_**‘You can blame fate for always dealing you with a shitty hand.’**_ The voice inside her head offered.

Not exactly helping but she felt better that way.

She took a deep breath. Okay, no choice but to keep going forward now. 

Proceed with caution. Her good instinct told her warily.

It was okay, she still got her nen. Not to mention, her guardian spirit beast constant looming presence fiercely reminded her that she was not alone in this.

Then, she realized her position.

“This is awkward.” She said with a good mirth while still sitting on the lap of the Genei Ryodan’s leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s it for now, I guess. Please don’t forget to leave kudos and comment on your way out, readers! Thank you.


	2. That Girl, Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woble quietly got up from her awkward position and smiled sheepishly.
> 
> "Surprise?" She offered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes my third update of the year! I was planning to go to bed early but I just can't manage to sleep. So, here I am with another update. I write this one pretty quickly. Is it because I am kind of into Hunter X Hunter right now? Anyway, please do enjoy this chapter, good people!

Woble quietly got up from her awkward position and smiled sheepishly.

"Surprise?" She offered.

The little prince quickly ducked her head when a blurring figure almost took out her head with his hand.

"Tch." Feitan scowled in annoyance.

One step forward and she needed to duck her head again to avoid the hand that almost separated her head from her body.

"She is pretty fast." Phinks said in surprise, skidding to a halt.

"Well, she did manage to avoid Feitan the first time around." Machi called out in an uncaring manner.

"I thought that's just her luck but it seems like that's not the case." Shalnark said after witnessing Woble's capability to get away from both Phinks and Feitan.

She ducked her head for the third time when a swishing sword almost beheaded her. Seriously. Did everyone in the Phantom Troupe have some kind of a strange urge to separate her head from her body? She liked them attached to each other, thank you very much.

 ** _'Oh. You are scowling. That's rare.'_** The voice of her guardian beast echoed inside her head in amusement.

_'Am I?'_

**_'You are.'_** The dark voice chuckled.

_'Well, try to get your head almost lopped off from your body three times in less than a minute. It tends to make you scowl.'_

**_'Cute.'_ **

Woble sighed. She knew the Phantom Trope wasn't taking her seriously. They were downright playing with her out of boredom. She knew how truly scary they could be when they got really serious. She witnessed it.

She paused for a moment and shook her head, willing to get the bad memory away from her.

Her nen beast would protect her when she was truly in danger anyway. Her guardian just simply won't interfere as long as she could manage on her own. They got a mutual respect on each other.

"Huh. You are pretty good, girl. I like you." Nobunaga said easily with a grin while sheathing his sword.

"Okay, everyone. Let's stop playing for a moment." Shalnark called out.

Phinks, Feitan, and Nobunaga grumbled but obediently returned to their place.

"How did you get here?" Chrollo finally asked.

Well, a calamity who bonded with a friend of my bodyguard pretty much sent me here, landing on your lap was unintentional, by the way. I am glad though. At least, it is not anywhere near Tserriednich. She couldn't exactly say something like that, could she?

When she remained in silence, Shalnark piped out a question of his own. "Do you have a teleportation ability?"

A few heads nodded, seeing the possibility of her having that kind of ability.

A convenience ability. Too bad she didn't have it.

**_'Hey.'_ **

Woble opened her mouth. "I don't have it. Prince Fuugetsu is the one with that kind of ability."

**_'Why are you being so truthful?'_ **

_'Chrollo hates a liar. I don't want Chrollo to hate me.'_ She admitted quietly inside her head.

The voice heaved a sigh. ** _'That's right. You always have such a strange fondness for that Chrollo guy and that Kurapika guy.'_**

 _'It is not strange. What's so strange about it?'_ She argued with her nen guardian.

"Who is prince Fuugetsu?" Shizuku asked the person sitting beside her.

Franklin answered by shrugging his shoulder, indicating that he didn't know either.

Shalnark snapped his finger. "Prince Fuugetsu! The eleventh prince of the Kakin empire!"

Pakunoda put her hands on her hip. "And how does she know about her? Is she a prince too?"

"Hmm. Not as far as I know." Shalnark said while observing her.

"An illegitimate one perhaps?" Bonolenov voiced his thought. Coltopi nodded, the idea of her being an illegitimate prince was quite a sounding possibility to them.

"A prince? How appetizing." Hisoka said creepily, suddenly standing behind her with a card on her neck.

Woble stopped moving entirely, she was as still as a statue.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. He tends to get angry whenever I am hurt." The fourteenth prince of Kakin warned the magician quietly.

"Oh?" Hisoka said while making a light scratch on her neck.

A single drop of her blood fell to the floor.

In the next second, all members of the Phantom Troupe stood in an alerted manner, all playfulness gone from their face, body tensed and weapons at a ready.

Hisoka was already making a distance, his right hand that was holding the card was bloody and almost in an unrecognisable state.

Uvogin whistled before giving it a shot. His hand ended up in a pretty bad state too, although not as bad as Hisoka.

"Hey, Uvo! Are you stupid?" Nobunaga snapped.

Uvogin only laughed in response. "She is pretty cool. I like her. Ow. It quite hurts."

He turned to Machi.

"Hey, machi! Can you fix this?" He asked in a loud voice while waving his bloody arm.

"Fool. Don't move it around too much. You will make it worse." Machi said in exasperation.

Uvogin grinned before turning to Chrollo. "Hey, boss! I like her! She is strong! She should join us!"

Then, he turned to the young prince, her dark aura still oozing out, her guardian spirit beast wrapped protectively around her.

"Hey, what's your name, girl? Are you interested in joining us? We are a pretty fun bunch!"

Woble starred at him in a deadpan manner.

"Define fun." Woble said in a monotone, ignoring his first and second question.

"We fight whoever we want and steal whatever we want!"

Woble starred at him again, this time in an incredulous manner.

"No, thanks. I will see myself out." Woble said before jumping out from the nearest window.

In the middle of the air, she suddenly remembered something. Woble cupped both of her hands around her mouth.

"Chrollo! Don't fight too much with Kurapika! I seriously don't like it when you guys are fighting!" Woble shouted before she landed on the ground and started running.

Nobunaga turned to his boss.

"Who the fuck is Kurapika?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that Chrollo is still quite in shock from getting a little girl suddenly landing herself on his lap. Lol. Anyway, that's all I got for now. I am starting to get sleepy for real this time so I am going to sleep now. It is getting late anyway. Please don't forget to leave kudos and comment or review on your way out, readers. Thank you! See you in the next chapter! Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
